Pour une dernière nuit
by Kedralyn
Summary: Fili dort. Et Thorin ne se lasse pas de le regarder. Slash, Durincest.


**Rating M pour présence abusive de torses velus. Slash, inceste et lime au programme. Tout pour une relation de couple saine et équilibrée \o/**

**o|O|o**

Thorin se tourne et se retourne dans ses draps depuis des heures. Il pousse une exclamation étouffée, repousse la couverture et reste un instant immobile dans le noir opaque. Il décide finalement de se lever, et fait quelques pas dans la petite chambre qu'il connait par cœur. Il s'approche d'une table, cherche à tâtons le briquet de silex posé à côté d'un chandelier d'argent finement ciselé. Il enclenche le mécanisme d'un geste sûr, éclairant par intermittence son visage buriné par le travail et les longs hivers.

Le nain revient sur ses pas, attrape au passage un vieux livre à la reliure de cuir, et dépose le chandelier sur la table de nuit. Il s'étend à nouveau sur sa couche, le livre entre les mains.

Les draps sont chauds.

Chauds du corps allongé à ses côtés.

Il secoue la tête, ouvre le livre et tente de se concentrer sur les lignes de runes qui s'étalent devant lui. Les mots se mélangent, sa vue s'embrouille. Il dépose sans ménagement l'ouvrage au pied du lit. Il travaillera plus tard.

Un léger gémissement s'élève du corps assoupi. Il bouge dans son sommeil, murmure des paroles sans suite. Thorin pose une main rassurante sur sa tête. L'autre se calme.

Le fils de Thrain esquisse un geste pour enlever sa main, mais se ravise. Il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caresse sa nuque, effleure les contours musclés de ses épaules. La pénombre ambiante lui laisse deviner la ligne nette et précise de sa mâchoire, soulignée d'une barbe blonde fraîchement taillée. Il soupire, laisse retomber lourdement son bras dans les couvertures rugueuses.

Cette situation l'irrite de plus en plus, quoi qu'en dise Fili.

Le jeune nain frissonne. Thorin remonte avec douceur l'étoffe sur son dos dénudé, se laissant une fois de plus vagabonder dans son abondante chevelure dorée. Fili gémit à nouveau. Il se tourne sur le dos, expose son torse à la faible lueur tremblotante du candélabre posé non loin de là. Thorin caresse d'un doigt son front, se penche vers lui et lui murmure de douces paroles à l'oreille. Fili se frotte les yeux d'une main, lâche un long bâillement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

La voix du blond n'est qu'un murmure embrumé. Il étire ses membres tel un félin, ouvre des yeux rougis de sommeil.

« Bien trop tôt. Rendors-toi. »

Fili pousse un grognement et se retourne face au mur.

Thorin esquisse un sourire. Il admire un instant, presque hypnotisé, la toison emmêlée de son neveu, les mèches ondulées de ses tresses défaites. Il se voit encore y glisser une main, lui agripper de pleines poignées entre deux râles de plaisir, déposer de longs baisers sur sa gorge offerte…

Mahal, il le désire tant. Qu'il aime sa jeunesse fougueuse et effrontée, la douceur de ses mains encore préservées de la rudesse de la forge, sa voix claire, ses yeux insolents et rieurs… Il sait qu'il ne pourrait tarir d'éloges au sujet de son premier héritier. Il le considère comme un cadeau, un présent destiné à perpétuer sa lignée après lui. Il ne veut que le protéger, le chérir… et l'aimer. S'endormir à ses côtés le soir, s'éveiller le matin en sa compagnie, pouvoir jouer avec ses boucles de tout son saoul, contempler cette chevelure qui le fascine tant.

Pauvre Fili. Thorin a sans arrêt l'impression de le corrompre. De gâcher sa jeunesse, sa vie, ses relations avec les autres. Il sait qu'il l'oblige à vivre une imposture. Il est aussi conscient que sa relation avec son frère en est durement touchée. Il sait que sa propre personne est un frein au développement du jeune nain. Et pourtant…Il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Et que diable ! Si Fili n'est pas d'accord, il n'a qu'à partir. Partir, et le laisser seul.

Seul à pleurer sur son sort.

Une boule douloureuse se forme dans sa gorge. Il a honte de lui-même. Pas à propos de sa relation contre-nature ( il a depuis longtemps accepté ce fait), mais sur ce qu'il est en train de devenir. Lui si fier, si orgueilleux, il se transforme en un être faible et pleurnichard...

Il secoue la tête. Non. Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse. Il devient mélancolique, triste. Mais il ressent toujours au fond de lui une flamme qui l'embrase, qu'il traduit par une passion dévorante pour l'être étendu près de lui.

Soudain Fili se retourne, et s'étend sur le dos. Il reste un moment ainsi, puis se redresse sur les coudes. Il adresse à son aîné un regard interrogateur, encore embrumé par le sommeil.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarque-t-il entre deux bâillements.

Est-ce de l'inquiétude, que ressent Thorin dans sa voix ? Le fils de Thrain s'est souvent questionné sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à le rejoindre dans sa couche. De l'amour… ? Certainement pas. Enfin, c'est tout du moins ce qu'il a longtemps pensé. Mais cette nuit, il commence à douter. Il ne veut pas de l'amour de son neveu. Il n'en a pas le droit.

« Non, tout va bien. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout. »

Fili fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas d'une intelligence particulièrement aiguisée, mais il n'est pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Il ne pose toutefois pas de questions, au grand soulagement de son oncle. Le blond se redresse complètement, prend appui sur le mur. La couverture glisse sur ses hanches.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, reprend Thorin. Nous partons à l'aube. »

Fili ne répond pas. De toute évidence, il est maintenant parfaitement éveillé et il n'est pas prêt de fermer les yeux.

« Profitons alors du temps qu'il nous reste… »

La voix du blond est réduite à un murmure lourd de sous-entendus. Thorin tourne la tête vers lui, cherche son regard. Il fait sombre, dans cette pièce creusée au plus profond des Montagnes Bleues. Pourtant, le Prince distingue parfaitement les pupilles dilatées de son neveu posées sur lui. Bien-sûr, qu'il a envie de céder à ses avances. De profiter de leurs derniers instants d'intimité avant des semaines, voire des mois. Mais quelque chose le pousse à refuser.

« Non. Je préfère garder mes forces pour le voyage. »

Sa voix est lourde de gravité. Fili baisse les épaules de déception, mais cette fois, il ne semble pas vouloir lâcher le morceau.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… ? »

Il rampe dans la couche et s'approche de lui, qui semble étrangement fasciné par les fissures du plafond de pierre brute. Il pose une main sur son bras, caresse ses biceps.

Thorin se dégage brusquement. Fili le regarde avec perplexité.

« T'en es encore au cap du « Je suis ton oncle, c'est mal » ? »

L'intéressé semble vouloir s'enfermer dans le mutisme. Fili se laisse retomber sur le dos, hilare.

- Je croyais que c'était terminé depuis longtemps, ça.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, objecte un peu trop brusquement Thorin. Je suis fatigué et j'ai envie de dormir, c'est tout.

- Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, _justement_.

Thorin souffle avec exaspération.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de dormir. Parce que _je n'y arrive pas._

Le fils de Thrain se redresse et s'assied sur le rebord du lit, les yeux rivés sur les petites flammes dansantes du chandelier. Fili observe les contours de son dos, à peine perceptibles dans la semi-obscurité. Il ne prononce pas un mot; il n'est que trop habitué aux sautes d'humeur légendaires de l'Oakenshield. Mais il sait comment le dérider. Ou tout du moins, il espère savoir.

Thorin tressaute quand son neveu, approché en silence derrière lui, passe sournoisement un bras autour de sa taille. Son sursaut se transforme en un long frisson quand il sent les longues tresses de sa moustache contre son dos, ses lèvres dures mais douces au contact de sa peau.

Les baisers de Fili remontent le long de son échine, s'égarent sur ses omoplates, se perdent dans le creux de son épaule. D'une main, il dégage sa nuque de l'épaisse chevelure sombre veinée d'argent, fait courir ses lèvres sur son coup large et musclé, tendu à l'extrême.

Thorin est au supplice. Il sait que si le blond insiste encore un peu, il se jettera sur lui.

« _Arrête_…_S'il te plait_... »

Il n'a fait que souffler ces mots, sans grande conviction. Il n'a pas la force de le repousser, ni l'envie non plus. Le sang bat dans ses oreilles, au rythme régulier du cœur de Fili pressé contre son dos. Ses yeux se ferment, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent…

Fili sait, maintenant, qu'il peut aller plus loin. Il se serre un peu plus contre lui, puis se laisse lentement glisser sur les cuisses de son aîné Thorin tourne la tête pour fuir ses yeux brillants. Le blond lève une main, le force à le regarder. Il se redresse, plonge son regard dans les yeux mélancoliques de son oncle. Leurs lèvres se caressent, leurs doigts se croisent.

Thorin n'y tient plus. Il l'embrasse avec violence, force le passage de sa langue. Fili ronronne comme un chat, se laisse aller telle une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras puissants. Il lui offre sa gorge, se délecte du contact rude de l'épaisse barbe brune contre sa peau. Le jeune nain se repaît de sa chair, de son odeur familière et rassurante, de la douceur de ses gestes malgré sa force.

Ils s'échangent un autre baiser, plus doux, plus lent. Ils savent tout deux qu'il s'agit peut-être du dernier.

Et l'aube n'est pas pour maintenant, ils ont le reste de la nuit pour eux.


End file.
